kingdoms_of_alantrafandomcom-20200213-history
Viras
Names, Titles, and Affiliations Viras Norfound is a man without official title or distinction before his time joining and subsequently leading the Vigilantes of Kurfor. He considers himself still Elroth stock, though he has lived in Kunsin the last several years of his life and will eventually die there. Due to his position in the Vigilantes, he is styled 'the Anchor' of the band but personally doesn't put too much stock in titles or nicknames, trying to place himself on a greater scale than a few names and bylines. Appearance and Nationality A few shades darker than strawberry blonde, typical for Elroth but not Kunsin, dresses in grey and black that is not typical of Kunsin either but will wear the grey ribbon with more native clothes. In Kurfor, he doesn't exactly stand out, but as he has become more well known, finding a man with typical Elrothian features is easier than it otherwise could be. Sometimes, Viras does not attend some of the missions that are planned, purely because he is more well recognized than most. He is considered, perhaps, of average appearance, but his confidence and the way he carries himself makes him more attractive. He is of tall stature, with facial hair that varies wildly based on what he is being known for - if he is known as bearded, he goes clean shaven for instance. Personality Though not strictly confrontational in a physical way, Viras can and has resorted to physical means to solved disputes. By far his preferred method is to use his smooth talking, sometimes charisma, and gentle tenor voice to resolve dispute. He can be politically correct and diplomatic - refraining from cursing a majority of the time - with a considerable amount of patience for 'how things are done', when done correctly. When they are not, the Vigilantes tend to step in. Viras does crack a joke every so often to lighten the mood, with mixed results. He is a good enough leader that though younger than the people he leads, he is usually both listened to and obeyed, smiled at even when the joke isn't so good. Viras has a background that coincides with music, but he is careful to keep that aside from work - very rarely, he will go to a completely different side of the city and play as a beggar in the streets, with a sweet, upper range tenor voice that is appreciated but not distinctly recognized. Language and Accent Fluent in Lumatt as his first language and has taken careful care to not carry across an Elroth accent to Kunsin - picked up Vendira when travelling North, and also compotent speaker in Mirkatt (the slaven pidgin he is used to) and Cyrann (the slaven pigin used in Kunsin). Relationships Still speaks with parents, but like Vetch was asked to leave and not return. His younger brother will still speak to him, fairly irregularly, Vetch is very loyal to Viras as leader of the Vigilantes, even with their past, she is good with his structure. Education and Vocation Not officially 'gifted' in his education, but did take his studies with a degree of seriousness. Took vocational related to navigation under a tutor, almost cartography but didn't want to do it. Ultimately, Viras did not become a navigator as his training suggested, but did sit through legal classes without pursuing a career under law either. His hodge-podge of skills got him into trouble early on, as he was an undecided wanderer. Viras worked on deckyard for a few months before both boredom and his wit got him tossed off. He tried his hand as a merchant but found that money bored him and he couldn't sell people stupidity. He never truly had much a solid career before joining the Vigilantes where he acquired the skills he currently has. Spirituality In his young life, Viras was a devout follower of Crasao. Still 'follows' but isn't as fervent as he was before. Almost agnostic to the point where he will go to temple like Vetch but puts no real stock in prayers. The only reason he still has some inkling of faith is due to his dream-quest, which kept him motivated for a large part of his adolescence. He thinks important matters, such as the fate of the slaven, should be in the hands of the people and they should do something instead of nothing. Not a popular opinion but one he doesn't typically share in public plain-spoken. Notable Possessions Carries daggers he has learnt or taught himself to use, and springer (mechanical crossbow ish) when the mood strikes him. He isn't a man of many posessions. Magic After his wanderings in Kunsin that led to his brief stint of slavery, during a severe beating that probably would have cost him his life, Viras begged for his life to be spared at any cost - his dream hadn't been fulfilled, he hadn't done what he needed to, he hadn't done enough good for the world. In a near dream like state, Viras was rescued and given his bargain - 'Quiet' (Persuasion) - the ability to convince or bend the will of people to do as he says. This works with Vigilantes and strangers alike, though Viras has used it for good and bad, he is incredibly aware that doing so shortens what is left of his life and he wants to see his dream through. This may be why Viras has such good report with the band, even in times of stress. Political Views Viras very much wants to join the political theater as a true contender and not a pretender, gaining for himself a seat so he can make changes before his lie is taken from him. He realizes he might not be able to do much in a little amount of time but still desperately wants to try for the sake of all. History Comes from a well to do family in Elroth. Vision quest: He will have to make sacrifices to do something great that will bring down slavery. Two childhood friends: Arias (a-RYE-iss) who is the equivalent of a pirate (legit job, but with Viras they get into shadey shenanigans), and Tiro. Both are friends from Elroth. Upon moving from Elroth to Kunsin, Viras is mistakenly caught seemingly in a crime by the wrong higher up person while heading to Arias but with no involvement. Viras is not properly tried for this supposed crime, is taken to slave auction immediately and sold like a slave. This gives him the anti-slave political views he has currently. He serves 8 months servitude doing domestic work to a yet to be determined master/mistress. Bargain and magic there from are both unknown. Viras started this branch of the Vigilantes (that broke off from another group? or took over?). He does this because he knows, from vision quest, that he will have a hand in abolishing slavery. How? Is he the key player? he isn't sure? Viras is a tree sort of person, with political ambitions to solve the slavery problem. He needs to use his friendship with the Orchilean Seat to secure his future. While he helps Byoc who is more full-energy into the trial, Viras throws the Vigilantes into any other gesture that takes the publicity away from the trial, sometimes taking the blame for botched evidence. This leads to rows with Vetch about methods and Byoc about support. He has past ties to Vetch, emotionally, that she won't entertain and cause tension for them politically. Vetch doesn't understand why Viras wouldn't buy slaves the same way she does. Motivation Motivation: majorly political plot, disrupts the norms especially when he's marked but with politics he is fickle. Major political motivation comes from his father who is from the military, his mother served a position of mild importance in politics but not enough to make huge changes. This is how he meets Byoc, in a palace where they meet on an observing balcony. They both have similar ideas. He uses Byoc to get political connections, also other political connections, trying to mastermind people together to end slavery. No one ever gets the entire picture.Category:Characters Category:Vigilantes